A present for U
by xDarkiex
Summary: ¡Es el cumpleaños de Eustass Kid! Sus compañeros saben qué regalarle pero ... ¡Law está hecho un lio! "¿Cuál será el mejor regalo para el pelirrojo capitán?" Se pregunta incesante Law, ¿Bombones? ¿Armas? o tal vez ... ¿él mismo? Lemon/oneshot


"Las manos pálidas volvieron a tocar el moreno cuerpo que se hallaba delante de ellas, haciendo suaves caricias que hacían que de la boca del pelinegro surgieran débiles gemidos"

Como cualquier día normal, las aguas de la Grand line estaban calmas. Sobre ellas y a escasos metros de una pequeña isla, navegaba tranquilo un enorme barco, el de los piratas de Kidd. En la cubierta de éste se encontraba sentado Killer mirando las claras nubes del cielo invernal.

- Hmm…- suspiró.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Killer? Pareces más pensativo que de costumbre- comentó un chico parecido a un zombie tras él.

- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

- Diez de enero, ¿qué pasa con…?... ¡EL CUMPLEAÑOS DEL CAPITÁN!- exclamó exaltado.

- Exacto. Podríamos prepararle algo, ¿no crees?- dijo Killer poniéndose en pie.

- De acuerdo, genial idea- sonrió durante unos segundos- pero… ¿el qué?

- He oído que en esa pequeña isla hay "cierto club" que podría interesarle al capitán. Podríamos costearlo con uno de los últimos tesoros que robamos- explicó Killer.- ves a contárselo a todos, atracaremos en unos minutos.

- De acuerdo Killer- dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo hacia los camarotes de los demás tripulantes.

En uno de los camarotes más amplios, el capitán del barco descansaba plácidamente… pero no por mucho rato más, pues un gran alboroto le despertó.

- ¿Qué cojones? …- se quejó con enfado mirando el reloj que estaba en la pared- Las 9 de la mañana… ¿¡qué diablos hacen!

Kidd se sentó en la cama, realmente le molestaba mucho que le despertaran tan temprano y más, teniendo un poco de resaca de la noche anterior. Sabiendo que ya no podía recuperar el sueño, decidió ponerse en pie e ir a echarles una tremenda bronca a toda la tripulación. Cuando sus dos pies tocaron el suelo de madera, el capitán notó algo que le extrañó: el barco no se movía. ¿Acaso habían entrado en una calm belt? Imposible, Killer siempre andaba vigilante.

Con mucho mal humor, Eustass salió de su camarote dando un tremendo portazo tras de sí. Sus pasos eran sonoros y desprendía rabia por los cuatro costados.

- ¡KILLER!- gritó el capitán.

- ¡Ups! Se despertó- comentó el rubio por lo bajo.

- ¿¡Qué significa esto! ¿Porqué no nos movemos?- preguntó con enfado.

Pausadamente, Killer se acercó a Kidd. El resto de tripulación decidió ponerse a las espaldas del rubio, preferían no estar cerca de su enfadado capitán.

- Kidd, ¿acaso no sabes qué día es hoy?

- No tengo ni idea ni me importa, además eso no contesta mi pregunta- replicó.

- Capitán, HOY es TU cumpleaños, y hemos decidido hacerte un regalo especial- explicó Killer.

-… Me da igual que sea mi cumpleaños

- Va hombre no seas así, ya lo hemos decidido entre todos y no vamos a cambiar de opinión, es más, ya hemos atracado- dijo Killer en tono burlón.

- BAH, haced lo que os dé la real gana- se quejó mirando a Killer- que sepas que te odio.

- Gracias capitán. Entonces, ¡en marcha!- comentó con alegría.

Todos bajaron siguiendo al rubio, el cual encabezaba al resto, a decir verdad estaban más emocionados ellos que no el propio capitán, el cual bajó a tierra con gran pesadez y desganado.

- Capitán, anime esa cara, esto lo hacemos por usted- comentó un tipo con pintas de escarabajo.

- Cállate. No os he pedido nada, esto realmente me molesta. Además ni siquiera sé dónde estamos o a dónde vamos.- reclamó sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

En otra parte cercana a esa isla, navegaba sin rumbo fijo un submarino de un llamativo color amarillo con la palabra DEATH grabada en la parte delantera. La tripulación de a bordo estaba bastante calma, al igual que las aguas por las que surcaban.

El capitán del submarino, Trafalgar Law recién despertaba en su frío camarote. Se tocó levemente los ojos intentando despertarse. Medio abrió uno de ellos para observar a su alrededor.

- Las 11 de la mañana, no está mal, buena hora para despertarse- comentó consigo mismo.

Acto seguido de mirar el reloj miró su mesa, las manchas de sangre eran muy visibles y algunos papeles se amontonaban en una esquina, tras de ellos, en una de las paredes yacía solitario un calendario lleno de anotaciones. Al observarlo más detenidamente, Trafalgar abrió de par en par sus oscuros ojos y de un bote se puso en pie.

- No puede ser… ¡ES HOY!- exclamó.- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Eustass-ya…

- Capitán, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

Al oír a Jean tras la puerta, Law, sin saber muy bien porqué se puso nervioso. Cogió su ropa, se vistió corriendo y abrió la puerta.

-¡Bu- bueno días Jean! Estoy perfectamente, no te preocupes- dijo intentando disimular.

- ¿De veras?

- Sí, sí. Por cierto, salimos a la superficie, avísaselo a Bepo, rápido- dijo con firmeza.

- De acuerdo mi capitán.

Law caminaba nervioso por todo el submarino, no podía dejar de pensar en qué regalarle al pelirrojo. No se le ocurría nada y por aquella zona no había lugares con mercados o lugares de intercambio. ¿Cómo no se había acordado antes de la fecha? Y para colmo ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba Kidd. No paraba de maldecirse una y otra vez, mientras algunos tripulantes se asustaban de las caras que iba poniendo sin venir a cuento. La voz de Penguin le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Capitán, estamos al lado de una pequeña isla y parece que hay varios barcos pirata atracados en la playa, entre ellos he podido diferenciar el del Capitán Kidd, usted decide qué hacer.

Los ojos de Law brillaron sospechosamente, algo se le había ocurrido, aunque era arriesgado y bastante absurdo.

- Atracaremos en el lado contrario al del barco de Kidd. Vosotros quedaos aquí y no hagáis nada… bueno, podéis desembarcar si os viene en gana, pero sobretodo NO me sigáis.- explicó Law.

- ¿Qué pretende señor?- comentó un tripulante.

- Abordaré el barco de Kidd ~- comentó sonriente.

- ¿¡CÓMO!- gritaron todos.

- Lo que he dicho, advertidos quedáis de NO seguirme, ¿queda claro?- preguntó con una siniestra mirada que helaría a más de uno.

- ¡Sí mi capitán!- afirmaron la gran mayoría.

Trafalgar se dirigió hacia las metálicas escaleras, abrió la escotilla y salió al exterior. Miró alrededor, era un sitio demasiado pequeño como para estar tan transitado, ¿por qué sería? Sin más dilación bajó de su submarino y se introdujo en el interior de la isla dispuesto a explorar solo.

Caminó durante un buen rato, durante el trayecto vio varios piratas bebidos en los alrededores, pero no le dio importancia, "habrá algún bar cerca" pensó inocentemente. Poco rato después llegó a un local enorme lleno de luces de neón rosadas. Su cara en aquél momento era un poema. Una chica alta se acercó al desconcertado capitán.

- Hola guapo, ¿tú también vienes a disfrutar del espectáculo?- preguntó amablemente.

-¿Espectáculo? Perdona, pero no… no me entero de que va esto.

- Vaya, eres nuevo aquí, se te nota- sonrió- Estás frente al mayor club de Striptease de toda la Grand Line.

- Strip…tease…

- Exacto. Si quieres puedo acompañarte al interior, te sentirás como nunca, además tenemos un nuevo servicio de compañía. Si tienes bastante dinero encima puedes alquilar a ciertas chicas pa-

- NO GRACIAS- exclamó colorado.

Retrocedió varios pasos y se marchó corriendo de aquél lugar. No se explicaba porque a Kidd le gustaría eso.

Cuando llegó por fin a la playa estaba casi sin aliento. Descansó unos segundos agachado en el suelo y cuando levantó y alzó la mirada, justo delante de él se hallaba el barco de los piratas de Kidd.

- Vaya... parece que está... ¿Vacío? Supongo que habrán ido a acompañar a Kidd a ese… antro.- murmullaba para sí.

Se acercó sigilosamente al barco, por si acaso había alguien vigilando. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando no divisó a nadie. Una sospechosa sonrisa se esbozó en la boca del capitán y, ni corto ni perezoso, abordó el barco del pelirrojo.

- No tenía ni idea de que fuera tan grande...- se decía a sí mismo mientras buscaba el camarote de Kidd.

Tras dar unas cuantas vueltas al lugar, por fin halló el camarote del capitán. Sin dudarlo ni un momento entró a él y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

- No sabía que Eustass-ya era tan ordenado y pulcro, más bien aparenta todo lo contrario.- comentaba mientras observaba todo.

Dio unos pasos y se acercó a la oscura y gran cama de Kidd. Unas enormes sábanas color azabache y carmín la decoraban. Trafalgar las tocó, eran de un tacto realmente suave, extrañamente le gustaban. En un instante notó como sus mejillas se encendían y se avergonzó de lo que estaba haciendo. Retiró su mano de encima de la cama y apartó la mirada de ella fijándose ahora en un extraño objeto bajo ella. Por simple curiosidad, Trafalgar cogió aquello, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver de lo que se trataba.

- Una revis…ta- dijo enrojeciendo- ¿una revista erótica? No… bueno, Eustass-ya es un hombre cómo yo, es normal que le gusten estas cosas y… y…

No pudiendo acabar su propia frase, empezó a ojearla pero se detuvo en una curiosa página marcada.

En otra parte…

- Killer… ¿qué cojones significa esto?- preguntó molesto Kidd.

Killer miró a su capitán, tenía las mejillas levemente rojas. A ambos lados tenía dos bellas mujeres sentadas, eran esbeltas de tez clara y pelo largo, una morena y la otra peli azul, realmente preciosas, iban vestidas con bonitos minivestidos de lentejuelas y parecían pasárselo bien mientras tocaban el pecho del capitán.

- Es su regalo, ¿no le gusta?- preguntó Killer.

- No es que no me guste… simplemente… Bah, déjalo… y tú bonita no me toques tanto- dijo con voz desagradable a la morena.

La chica se detuvo y se vio realmente ofendida por aquellas palabras. Su trabajo era entretener a famosos piratas, ¿por qué aquél era diferente? Ofuscada por este hecho se levantó y se sentó al lado de Killer. Eustass la miró con desprecio, pero pasó de hacerle nada. Miró a su alrededor, el local era muy amplio, con diversas barras, lleno de luces de neón; algunas chicas bailaban semidesnudas sensualmente, otras hacían compañía a diversos hombres y mujeres, otras cantaban y otras simplemente eran camareras.

- No parece cómodo capitán- dijo el zombie.

- No es eso… no sé qué me pasa. Regresaré mejor al barco, pero vosotros seguid disfrutando, yo ya he tenido bastante por hoy.

Acabándose el último trago de su vaso de whisky, se puso en pie y abandonó el lugar. Sus pensamientos estaban nublados, era su cumpleaños, y esas cosas le gustaban… ¿por qué necesitaba algo más? ¿Qué era lo que su cuerpo pedía? Sin respuesta alguna, continuó caminando hasta llegar a la playa y una vez allí, se dirigió a su propio barco.

- Se ve extraño sin gente… ah, por fin tendré un poco de calma- suspiró Kidd.

Lentamente subió al barco. Al dar unos pocos pasos sintió un extraño ruido… provenía de su propio camarote. Esto le crispó de los nervios, ni tan siquiera el día de su cumpleaños esos bastardos aborda navíos le dejaban en paz. Dispuesto a matar, cargó su pistola y con dos zancadas se plantó ante la puerta de su camarote abriéndola de una fuerte patada.

- ¡KYAAA!- gritó una voz.

- ¿Quién coño eres?- preguntó confuso Kidd, pues la habitación estaba a oscuras.

- ¿¡E… EUSTASS-YA!

- ¿¡TRAFALGAR!

Cómo alma que lleva el diablo, Kidd encendió la luz. Esto era LO ÚLTIMO que deseaba el día de su cumpleaños. Tras encender la luz se giró hacia Law.

- ¿Me puedes de- cir…- dijo sonrojándose notablemente.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Law enrojecido girándose hacia Kidd.

Trafalgar llevaba el torso desnudo y la bragueta de su pantalón estaba abierta provocando que éste estuviera más bajo de lo normal. Lo que más se apreciaba en Law no era eso, sino las bonitas y brillantes cintas de raso rojo que cubrían y ataban su cuerpo y el enorme lazo que portaba en su cabeza un poco ladeado, dándole al capitán un aspecto aniñado y dulce a la vez.

- Trafalgar… ¿qué significa esto?- Preguntó confuso Kidd mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

- Es que… bueno, yo…- decía tímidamente.

- ¿Hm? ¿Qué haces con mi revista?- dijo Kidd acercándose a Law y arrebatándosela de las manos.

- Solo la he mirado y bueno... al menos lo he intentado.

Eustass miró la página señalada, dos chicas estaban atadas con cintas azuladas. Miró de reojo al tímido Law, esas cintas le sentaban bien, le hacían ver como un niño. Kidd no sabía el porqué, pero aquella visión le excitaba por momentos.

- ¿Has intentado qué?...pequeño Trafalgar- comentó Kidd en un susurro.

Law se alejó del pelirrojo, el cual ya se estaba quitando el abrigo y las armas. Pero la puerta cerrada detuvo su paso.

- Trafalgar… ¿qué sucede? Vienes a mi barco, te cuelas en él, te metes en mi camarote sin MI permiso, te me presentas con esas pintas y ahora quieres huir ¿QUÉ DIABLOS PRETENDES? – gritó con enfado Kidd.

Al oír estas palabras, Law miró al pelirrojo con dulzura y picardía, mostrándole sus verdaderos pensamientos.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Eustass-ya ~ No sabía que regalarte… así que… yo… yo soy tu regalo.- dijo tragando saliva el pelinegro.

- ¿Mi regalo? ¿TÚ?- preguntó con enfado el capitán Kidd acercándose a un indefenso Law.

- S- sí, perdóname, sé que es absurdo que un hombre se te plante con estas pintas en el barco y más siendo yo pero... pero quería entregarte algo hoy.

Kidd alzó su mano y deshizo el enorme lazo de la cabeza de Law mientras fundía su boca con la de él. Estuvo un rato jugueteando con la lengua de Law y cuando notó que no podía respirar se separó de él, dejando tras de sí un brillante rastro de saliva.

- Eus…tass-ya, ¿porqué?- susurró tímidamente Law.

- Eres mi regalo, ¿no? Tú mismo lo has dicho "quería entregarte algo hoy"… con eso me has dicho que te entregas a mí. Déjame disfrutarte, Trafalgar- dijo Kidd con una sensual voz.

A Law aquello le excitaba, nunca había escuchado aquella voz de Kidd. Lo observó detenidamente, estaba sonrojado, le gustaba mucho aquello. El capitán del barco se alejó de Law y se sentó en la enorme silla delante de su mesa.

- Ven, Trafalgar- ordenó.

Law se acercó a él. Los ojos dorados de Kidd miraron al moreno con lujuria y, sin decir nada, éste comprendió lo que el pelirrojo deseaba. Se sentó encima de él haciendo que su pecho quedara justo en frente de su cara.

- Vaya… ¿qué es esto?- dijo Kidd pellizcándole un pezón.

- Aaah... duele Eustass-ya… ¡es un piercing idiota!

- Te queda muy porno, Law… veamos…

Kidd acercó su lujuriosa boca a los pezones de Law, el cual se estremeció al notar la húmeda lengua rodeándolos. Sin poder evitarlo, en muy poco tiempo se pusieron duros, tras lo cual Kidd mordió uno de ellos haciéndolo sangrar levemente.

- ¡AH! ¡Eso ha dolido imbécil!- se quejó Law.

- ¿Estás seguro? Esta parte de aquí parece no haberle importado demasiado- se excusó Kidd señalando un ya notorio bultito en los pantalones de Law.

- Déjame en paz…- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

- Jamás te dejaré en paz.

El pelirrojo continuó su trabajo calmadamente, sacándole a Law leves gemidos que eran música para sus oídos. Le agradaban los gemidos de Law, eran harmoniosos y muy provocadores, tanto, que se excitó demasiado, haciendo que su miembro se pusiera duro. Law notó esto e hizo que Kidd parase para poder separarse de su cuerpo y ponerse de pie ante él.

- Eustass-ya… ¿qué sucede aquí abajo?- preguntó tocando el bulto de Kidd.

- Aahh… ¿a ti que te parece idiota? Me pones demasiado.

- ¿Necesitas algo ahí abajo?- preguntó picarón.

- ¿Tú qué crees?- preguntó Kidd obligándole a poner su mano encima.

Las mejillas de Law enrojecieron un poco, pero ya no le importaba que Kidd le viera así. Se puso de rodillas en el suelo y desabrochó la bragueta del amarillo pantalón del capitán. Avergonzado, esperó a que Kidd se bajara un poco el pantalón y se volviera a sentar. Tras eso, el arrodillado capitán tomó el miembro del pelirrojo entre sus temblorosas manos y lo llevó hasta su boca introduciéndolo casi por completo. Poco a poco iba humedeciendo la punta, haciendo movimientos circulares y succionando.

- Trafalgar… no sabía que… aah... podías hacer esto… - dijo Kidd entre gemidos y calores.

El miembro del pelirrojo estaba ya completamente mojado por la boca de Law, el cual seguía lamiendo sin cesar. Se le ocurrió la idea de empezar a masturbarse mientras le hacía eso a Kidd, y así lo hizo. Bajó su pantalón y empezó a hacer movimientos rápidos en su propio miembro. A Eustass le encantaba aquella visión, le excitaba muchísimo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su camarote.

- Trafalgar… no me queda demasiado… agh... lo noto

Law aceleró el ritmo y en poco segundos, un sonoro gemido salió de los oscuros labios de Kidd. Lo siguiente que notó fue una gran cantidad de líquido lechoso en su boca, intentó tragar, pero no pudo con todo y lo derramó en el suelo.

- Perdona Law… hace mucho que no hago estas cosas y…- intentó disculparse.

- No pasa… nada- dijo relamiéndose.

- ¿Huh? Jeje… Déjame terminar lo que te has empezado- dijo Kidd sentando a Law en una de sus piernas.

Eustass cogió el miembro de Law y empezó a masturbarlo suavemente, estaba húmedo, eso facilitaba las cosas. Trafalgar notaba cuanto placer le estaba otorgando la mano de pelirrojo y, sin remediarlo, soltó su líquido encima del pecho de Eustass mientras le daba un cálido beso.

-Jeje, era mucho pequeño- rio Kidd.

-No me llames pequeño baka Eustass-ya- dijo medio sonriendo.

- Tranquilo ~

Eustass se levantó de la silla cogiendo a Law en brazos. Con calma lo llevó hasta la cama, dónde le terminó de desvestir y lo tumbó con delicadeza, algo raro en él. Se dispuso a besarlo, pero Law le cortó el paso.

-Eustass-ya... ¿me permites?- preguntó medio tumbado en las sábanas.

- ¿Qué deseas?

Sin siquiera obtener un sí o un no como respuesta, alzó sus pequeñas manos y con delicadeza, le quitó las gafas a Kidd, dejando caer su rojizo pelo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Kidd.

- Me… me gustas más así Eustass-ya.

Kidd no pudo esconder su notorio sonrojo y volvió a unir sus labios con los de Law fundiéndose en un largo y apasionado beso. Los cuerpos iban subiendo gradualmente de temperatura, a pesar de estar desnudos.

- Cirujano… ¿estás seguro de esto?- preguntó Kidd a un par de milímetros de la boca del mencionado.

- Por supuesto… Soy tu regalo, ¿no? Poséeme capitán Kidd.

Fue la primera vez que Kidd decidió obedecer una orden. Antes de hacer nada, miró el cuerpo que se encontraba ante él, ese cuerpo que se entregaba a él sin tapujos. Solo esa idea ocupaba la mente del pelirrojo y le apasionaba poder hacer suyo el indefenso y ardiente cuerpo del cirujano.

Miró de nuevo su cara, tenía las mejillas encendidas, y su mirada destilaba perversión, jamás le había visto así de provocador.

- ¿Listo?- preguntó Kidd colocándose encima del peli negro.

- Sí… Kidd.

Eustass lamió sus dedos y los aproximó a la entrada de Law, raramente aquél día no le apetecía hacerle daño al cirujano, así que lo humedeció todo suavemente, utilizando su propia saliva como lubricante.

Al terminar, besó la frente de Law y con cuidado empezó a introducir su miembro en el interior del cuerpo de Trafalgar. Un par de lágrimas cayeron de los ojos del cirujano, mostrando dolor.

- ¿Te duele? Si quieres me detengo y –

- No es eso Eustass-ya, es que… es muy grande.- se quejó Law.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Kidd comprendió que el cirujano no quería que se detuviese ante esa nimiedad, así que de una sola vez terminó de meterlo entero. El cuerpo de Law se estremeció, aquello le provocaba dolor, pero a la vez le gustaba, y con su mirada pidió que el pelirrojo se moviera.

Captando el mensaje de la mirada viciosa del peli negro, Kidd empezó a penetrar aquél cuerpo, poseyéndolo, haciéndolo suyo más y más. De la entrada del cirujano empezó a salir sangre, fruto de la desvirgación que había sufrido.

- Realmente eres muy estrecho Trafalgar…- consiguió decir Kidd entre gemidos.

Los dos capitanes gemían cada vez más, el placer inundaba sus ardientes cuerpos. Las embestidas de Eustass aumentaban el ritmo, haciendo que el dolor que sentía Law desapareciera, dando paso al placer y haciendo que su miembro volviera a ponerse erecto.

El pelirrojo sentía como si su cuerpo fuera a estallar en cualquier momento, le encantaba penetrar al cirujano, se sentía realmente estrecho. Sin ninguna delicadeza cogió de nuevo el miembro de Law y comenzó a hacer rápidos movimientos arriba y abajo, llevándole casi al éxtasis y provocando que de su boca saliera el nombre de Kidd entre gemidos de placer.

Este hecho hizo que Eustass se sintiera más excitado y que sus embestidas fueran más salvajes.

- Agh… Eustass-ya… creo que... aahh… me voy a correr.

- Yo también Law…

El ambiente estaba ardiendo, al igual que el cuerpo de los dos capitanes. Los movimientos de cadera de Kidd aceleraron un poco más; sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos, pero no les importaba demasiado, siguieron haciendo el amor hasta llegar al punto fulminante, corriéndose ambos a la vez y soltando un gemido conjunto.

Law notó de nuevo el ardiente líquido penetrando en su interior, esta vez estaba más caliente, pero de igual forma, le encantaba. Miró al exhausto pelirrojo encima de él, le encantaba esa visión que tenía. Éste no paraba de mirarle, sacó su lengua y empezó a juguetear con la de Law.

- ¿Te ha gustado?- preguntó Kidd saliendo del cuerpo del moreno.

- Mucho… Gracias… y de nuevo, feliz cumpleaños Eustass-ya.

- Gracias a ti, Trafalgar. Has mejorado mi día… nunca pensé que se sentiría tan bien.

Dicho esto Law besó con pasión al pelirrojo y éste se durmió al poco rato.

A la mañana siguiente, Kidd despertó, miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada fuera de lugar. Tampoco alcanzó a divisar al cirujano, ni restos de lo que pasó la noche anterior. ¿Un sueño quizás? "Pues menuda decepción" pensó el capitán Kidd.

El día pasó sin altercados, la tripulación regresó al atardecer, pero la mitad de ellos habían decidido irse de copas de nuevo. El pelirrojo capitán no quiso ir, pues no le apetecía demasiado beber, ya tenía bastante con haber soñado que le hacía el amor a ese idiota de Trafalgar.

Regresó con cansancio a su camarote, dispuesto a irse de nuevo al mundo de los sueños… si sus absurdos sueños… Cuando abrió la pesada puerta, se encontró a alguien bastante conocido, vestido esta vez como de costumbre. Se volteó y miró fijamente a los dorados ojos del capitán.

- ¿Quieres volver a repetir, Eustass-ya?

Kidd cerró la puerta tras de sí, sonrió malévolamente y devolvió la mirada a aquellos pequeños ojos lujuriosos.

- Por supuesto… pero no pienses que seré tan bueno esta vez.

~THE END ~


End file.
